


A Summer Thunderstorm

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Thunderstorms, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A thunderstorm was the one thing Draco enjoyed the most about living in a Muggle village.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A thunderstorm was the one thing Draco enjoyed the most about living in a Muggle village. When the people in the houses around him hid in their homes away from the heavy rain, Draco liked sitting outside on the porch.

Potter joined always joined him eventually, shaking his head, because Draco would cast a protection charm and they would be the only ones who wouldn’t get soaked under the heavy waterfall.

“You think you are just so clever,” Potter would say, almost every time, and sit next to Draco. He knew what would be coming next.

The neighbours had no idea, of course, that Draco and Potter were wizards; they just knew them as the lovely gay boys in 17-B. 

Draco smirked. He didn’t need to say it either, but just like Potter, Draco would answer Potter’s little retort every time as well. “You act like you don’t love it.”

Potter blushed then progressed to remove his glasses and run his hand through his hair. Draco’s hand rested on Potter’s knee and slowly started to slide up. He firmly squeezed Potter’s thigh before continuing further up, then sliding his hand under Potter’s trousers. 

“Your hand’s cold,” Potter hissed, but didn’t stop Draco.

Draco watched as Potter relaxed and his head rested against the wall behind them. He groaned when Draco brushed his thumb over the head of Potter’s cock smearing the precome. Draco looked around just to make sure no one was actually there even though he was certain that no one would be.

Draco relaxed back himself and started to stroke harder. Potter was all but putty in his hands and he was biting his lower lip trying to avoid groaning louder than he already was. Potter’s body jerked up for a moment and in one swift move, he pulled down his trousers to give Draco more access to his cock. 

Draco chuckled, and Potter’s hand crept up Draco’s back, grabbing his neck until they reached up to his hair and started tugging on Draco’s locks. Draco loved the neck and head massage Potter gave him as he stroked Potter’s cock. Eventually, Potter pulled Draco’s head towards him and they kissed. 

Draco sucked and bit Potter’s lower lip and his hands continued to give all their attention to Potter’s cock and balls. Ultimately, Potter pulled back, gasping for air and he nudged Draco’s neck downwards.

“You want me to finish you off with my tongue, Potter?”

“You know I do,” Potter whispered, and Draco knew that he was close. So close.

“Isn’t it rather inappropriate?” Draco teased and Potter glared at him. 

Draco gave one teasing laugh before lowering his head and taking Potter’s cock in his mouth. His tongue swirled around as Potter’s groans only became louder. As Draco had predicted, Potter was coming in his mouth and Draco sucked and licked every last drop. 

Potter’s hands worked fast unbuttoning Draco’s trousers and he settled himself in Draco’s lap. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a privacy charm. A hand job and a blowjob was one thing…Potter riding him, was for Draco’s eyes only. 

He needed to make sure of that, a thunderstorm or not.

_FIN_


End file.
